


Ни слова больше

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс безмолвен. Без преувеличения.





	Ни слова больше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899633) by [ancalime8301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301). 



Когда Холмс открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но с его губ не слетело ни звука, это испугало нас обоих. Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что в этом не было ничего удивительного: Холмс довольно много говорил (а ещё ругался и даже кричал) в связи с делом, которым мы занимались прошлым вечером, и мы долго находились на улице несмотря на сырую погоду. То, что его горло воспалилось, а голосовые связки не смогли выполнять свою обычную работу, стало логичным результатом такого плохого обращения.

Я предложил ему все полагающиеся в таком случае средства – тёплую ткань на горло, когда его особенно беспокоила боль, полоскания солёной водой, немного засахаренного имбиря, и, самое главное, воздержание от курения, чтобы раздражение всё не усугубило. Бросив на меня сердитый взгляд, Холмс тяжело вздохнул.

Когда он закончил без энтузиазма ковыряться в завтраке, я ожидал, что он, как обычно после дела, устроится на диване для размышлений. Вместо этого он начал возбуждённо мерить шагами комнату, сжав в зубах трубку. Я спросил, что случилось, но он отказался написать ответ. Его отказ признать моё предположение, что его беспокоит отсутствие голоса, дал мне ответ, в котором я нуждался. Но я мало что мог сделать, так как он не был готов прислушаться к моим медицинским советам.

Учитывая обычную практику молчания Холмса после изнурительного дела, я подумал, что это забавно, то, как Холмс суетится из-за своего безмолвия. Очевидно, тишина была приемлема только тогда, когда это было осознанное решение, а не вынужденное состояние.

После нескольких часов беспокойного движения Холмс достал свою скрипку и позволил ей говорить за него: противоречивая, то быстрая, то жалобная, музыка терзала мои уши до тех пор, пока миссис Хадсон не принесла нам ланч. Ответом на моё приглашение присоединиться ко мне за столом стали несколько выразительных нот. Я интерпретировал это как «нет».

Вернувшись, чтобы забрать тарелки, миссис Хадсон сделала замечание об ужасных звуках; Холмс заиграл ещё громче, пока она не ушла. Только тогда шум резко прекратился и Холмс бросился на диван, продолжая держать в руках скрипку и смычок. И он остался там лежать до вечера. Любой комментарий или вопрос встречался музыкальным ответом. В то время как мне всё ещё приходилось интерпретировать его значение, избранный им способ, конечно, был более выразительным, чем жестикуляция. 

На второй день своего безмолвного состояния Холмса начал прислушиваться к некоторым предложениям, которые я сделал ранее, включая воздержание от табака. Я сам не курил уже второй день, хорошо зная, что даже запах дыма может ухудшить раздражение, поэтому обрадовался, что Холмс наконец-то увидел причину. Или его горло начало болеть больше, и он прекратил курить из-за этого. Но я надеялся, что это случилось не из-за усиления боли. На всякий случай я достал из медицинской сумки засахаренный имбирь и оставил его рядом со скрипкой, когда он вышел из комнаты.

Обнаружив на следующее утро рядом со своей тарелкой пустой мешочек, я сделал наполнение его одной из моих задач в течение дня. Холмс оставался в своей спальне до тех пор, пока я не ушёл, чтобы купить ещё имбиря; когда я вернулся, я увидел, что Холмс лежит на диване в гостиной. Я бросил мешочек с имбирём ему на грудь и был вознаграждён мелодичным «спасибо».

Холмс был бессловесным в течение в общей сложности четырёх дней. Очевидно, Холмс наедине тестировал свои вокальные способности. Когда он вышел из своей спальни в тот день, он смог тихо произнести «Доброе утро».

Я ответил на приветствие, и мы сели завтракать, как будто ничего не произошло.


End file.
